


Celebration

by KingKagura, Nyanzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: College AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, alt!Shizaya, rp to fic adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKagura/pseuds/KingKagura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: There was nothing weird about wanting to celebrate a co-worker's, classmates and roommates birthday. Honestly, there wasn't exactly anything special with how Iza and Shizuwan would interact with each other. Didn't everyone go to the park and look at anything but the moon together? Go to a restaurant and feed each other only to make plans to come back together for lunch? And at the end of the day end up walking around the city together?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 5





	1. Moontouched

**Author's Note:**

> This was an roleplay adapted into a fic.
> 
> Shizuwan belongs to: KingKagura!

Shizuwan walked down the street, his senses on high alert. His ears twitched at every rustle hoping to hear that sweet jingle from a familiar bell. His nose sniffed the air in search of _that_ scent he had grown fond of. His olive brown eyes scanned the street, looking out for tuffs of black and a coat with gray fur as the trim. Unaware of the building notifications on his phone, instead his hand fiddles with the small box in his pocket. When did this become a habit? He wondered in the back of his head. Perhaps it was just a whim from seeing the accessory on display. Or, perhaps it was because it reminded him of that feline's slender wrist and his lazy tendencies. Well, whatever it was, Shizuwan knew he couldn't just leave it as is when he knew it was Iza's birthday as he had it on his mind that day a month ago when he bought the watch.

It felt good to not be confined in a dorm with other people on his birthday. Perhaps, he had purposely planned it to evade getting gifts from the others in the dorm. Honestly, getting presents was stressful. As much as he liked to take, he could never take gifts on his birthday; not that Iza could explain why other than he never exactly got much on his birthday at all and that it was just another day in the week. Really, it was nothing special. Even then, getting out and walking around the city felt...well amazing. No ties, no stress, no pressure. Of course, he knew no one would be able to find him in the city anyway, that was the only reason why he put up such a bet. Without a second thought, he lit up a catnip cigarette. The scent of it was strong, and honestly, it felt good to feel good and get this added high. It was a small pleasure on the corner of some convenience store that he found such delight and indulgence on this special day. He hadn't even noticed a looming sense of something- or rather someone searching for him.

It didn't take too long for Shizuwan to find him. After he had sent his initial text and seeing Iza's expected response, he wandered around the city in search of the other hybrid. His eyes skimmed over the crowd and his ears twitched as he focused on his sound. But, of course, the thing that first picked up any trace of Iza was his nose. _Ah, it was Iza's scent_. A little mix of catnip and something that reminded Shizuwan of the lone moon in the dark sky. Though, the dog-hybrid wouldn't admit something as poetic-like that easily.

Iza was standing alone at the corner of a convenience store, enjoying one of those atrocious catnip cigarettes Shizuwan always warned him against; well, they were better than weed but still not good with how overindulgent Queen was with them.

Quietly, Shizuwan observed the man's solitude. He wouldn’t call it lonely. No, rather than that it looked like he was relaxing, releasing himself from the binds of this world and going beyond to whatever universe he floats into in his mind. Those alluring eyes are lost in that world, not bothering with this mortal realm around him as if he were not another resident but an apathetic god of sorts. Without any thought, the canine man approached him as if to beg him not to disappear and leave this world behind; as if to plea for the other to stay he had an urge to reach out and grasp him.

Yes, without any thought, the faux blonde reached out and grabbed the hand holding the cigarette.

Iza continued to not notice, finding that he seemed to not mind people staring at him. No, it was something he was used to, but why should he care about someone's judgement? The truth was he did care, even when he knew he shouldn't. It was easy to pretend and hold onto an aloof appearance. It was even easier to look down on people, as if he were above them in some right. Even if that might not have been the truth.

A single hit and a deep breath.

The emotions that took at his senses, the relaxing emotion of feeling like he was letting go. A slow exhale toward the sky. This was the life of a true cat. A cat that didn't need to be held down. A cat that didn't need restrictions. A cat that didn't need close bonds and gifts.

Even as his instincts told him to pay attention, to listen and to run away from what should have felt like impending doom, he didn't. To him, the feeling only felt like a soft buzz, one that he could brush off and he did. He brought the hand holding his cigarette to his mouth again, hoping for another hit of the sweet taste. Only for it to not come, feeling something warm around his wrist, which made his ears twitch as if signifying a flinch. Iza saw their eyes, the bright olive-brown eyes he was far too familiar with.

_Why? Why did they look so desperate?_

"Sire...?" A small tsk, covered with a small laugh, "Did you come to give me a gift? I'm surprised. Didn't think of all people, it'd be you who would take that bet."

The chime of Iza's voice snapped Shizuwan from his daze. Coming to, he realized his hand was around Iza's thin wrist and the attention of the cat-hybrid was on him. The click of his tongue was pleasantly familiar even though it was hidden behind a small laugh and it made the dog-hybrid chuckle. He felt warm. "What bet?" He scoffed, not releasing that hand. "I'm here to stop you before you did something ridiculous." Shizuwan teased, huffing in exasperation though there was a little smug smirk evident in his tone. The box was heavy in his jacket.

Iza's ears couldn't help but lean forward at the soft chuckle only to return to a neutral state at his scoff. "The one I sent in the group chat." Iza returned, a small shake of his head. That was right, Shizuwan didn't exactly check the group chat that often. Ah...what did he expect. He hadn't noticed how Shizuwan hadn't let go of his wrist yet. Though hearing him explain that he was there to stop him from doing something ridiculous in such a teasing tone, Iza couldn't help the surprise on his face. Shizuwan wanted to stop him? That was far too sweet. "Tsk, I wouldn't _actually_ do something ridiculous." A twitch of his left ear. So maybe he would have.

"Says the one who tried to jump out the window to escape work." Retorted Shizuwan as he stared at Iza's left ear. It was funny how honest he was despite how much he lied.

"I wasn't trying to escape work." It was the truth, but was he going to say the true reason? No. He tried taking his hand back now, figuring he couldn't let his cigarette go to waste anyhow.

With Iza's tugging, Shizuwan remembered he had grabbed the other’s hand. Quickly, he released it without a struggle allowing the cat-hybrid to be free. Yet, he didn’t understand why the action made his gut turn so unpleasantly. Well, he didn't ponder on it either though. "So, what are you planning?"

With his hand free, Iza brought his cigarette to his mouth, taking a drag as he pondered Shizuwan's question. What was he planning? Honestly, he didn't plan anything. He was hoping to find himself some fun by sheer chance, or at least something entertaining. Of course he could observe people if he wanted, but with it starting to turn night, the streets were not as full as they would have been. He breathed out the minty smoke. "Nothing really. Typically, the fun comes to me if I wander around long enough. I guess I was going to find a party but." A shrug, "You found me."

"Yeah," Shizuwan nodded, not taking his eyes off Iza. "I did."

Iza couldn't help the small restrained laugh at how Shizuwan seemed to echo his words. "I guess that's what we are going to do then, but the park sounds nice doesn't it?" He took another drag, before he exhaled. "Who knows, maybe we will see something interesting. Heard the moon is supposed to be pretty tonight, a shame we might not get to see stars." With that, Iza turned to walk in the direction of the park. It was a few blocks away, but it wasn't anything too much of a hassle.

Shizuwan followed after him with a faint smile. Most wouldn’t be able to recognize it since the dog-hybrid tended to not express himself much, though. After arriving at the park, Shizuwan looked up at the sky. As Iza had said the stars were hard to see with the outdoor lamps lit around them, but at least the moon was beautiful.

Iza finished his cigarette as they walked, placing it in a white envelope to throw away later and picked a bench to sit on when they had arrived. It was in a place under a tree, a peaceful small spot where people usually wouldn't come by. As he thought, the moon was easy to see, but the stars were lost. He didn't look at the moon though, he looked at Shizuwan. Iza never noticed how handsome he could be when he was moon-kissed. Ah, no, that wasn't right. He never saw Shizuwan under the moon's light and how bright Shizuwan seemed to shine in comparison. How different he and Shizuwan were. A sun-kissed canine and a moon-kissed cat? Oh, how it all seemed to collide in ways Iza never thought about. Iza looked away then, and at the moon "It makes me sad that we can't see the stars. Makes the moon look alone out there."

"Yeah..." Shizuwan's eyes softened as he stared up at the moon. _What a lonesome moon it appeared to be._ But, unlike the satellite, at least they were not alone. Since, they were here together. The small box in his pocket felt especially heavy - weighing more on his conscience than his body as the dog-hybrid reached into his pocket. He played with the wrapping with the tips of his fingers as he turned to look at Iza who was staring straight at him. Admiring those garnet eyes, he couldn’t help but approach the other, almost too slowly he felt as he gently grabbed the gift. Once he was close enough he leaned over the other hybrid, continuing to stare at his moon-kissed face which he now shadowed over all while pulling out that wrapped box. They were close enough that surely it would take less than a step to close the distance between them. But, instead, Shizuwan did not. Instead, it was the box that landed on Iza's head, pressed onto the cat-hybrid's black hair between his ears just as the dog-hybrid pulled away and plopped down beside him, still supporting the box. "... here."

With Shizuwan leaning over him, his ears leaned forward with small interest in what Shizuwan was doing. It was hard to understand why Shizuwan looked at him so intently, but he didn't hate it. Something about Shizuwan looking at him made the feline feel seen. As if, perhaps Shizuwan could clearly see passed the façade and the front he put up but didn't seem to judge him for the imperfections. It was a small wishful feeling he felt as he noticed how close he was, how all Iza would have to do is lean up to close the space.

The small space between them made Iza feel like Shizuwan was so far away. He was going to say something until he felt something on his head. His ears turned to the sides as if to display a small annoyance. What did Shizuwan put on his head? It felt like it had a little bit of a weight to it, then Shizuwan pulled away and sat next to him.

With a pout on his face, Iza reached up brushing a hand over Shizuwan's to get the item. "A gift?" He asked, inspecting the wrapping that seemed to look as if it was played and tugged with. Was that why Shizuwan kept a hand in his pocket?

"You didn't have to get me anything." A deflection of modesty as Iza couldn't help the small smile on his face as his ears leaned forward and his tail came out from under his shirt to softly thump against the bench.

"I just happened to see it." Shizuwan explained, though he didn’t understand why he had the urge to defend himself. With a huff he leaned back against the bench before he averted his gaze toward Iza, watching him play with the wrapping.

Feeling strangely embarrassed, he urged the other on. "Just open it."

An ear turned hearing how defensive Shizuwan sounded. He spared the dog-hybrid a glance, a smug smirk on his face, "That right?" It wasn't hard to read how Shizuwan appeared defensive honestly, but who was Iza to blame him for feeling that way? Shizuwan, of all people, getting him a gift? Iza wondered if it was going to be something silly like some heavy cat toy. Yeah, Shizuwan wasn't that thoughtful was he? He thought as he opened the wrapping and his eyes seemed to glint at the box. It was branded and appeared sleek. _What in the world...?_ Iza opened it then.

It was a watch. A pretty silver color with what looked like a constellation behind the glass. It was somewhat hard to tell which one it was exactly, but it appeared to be Libra's constellation. Small embedded gems, though Iza was sure they were fake. He placed the box off to the side as he held the watch. It was simply, but honestly simplicity was something Iza enjoyed.

"It's so pretty, Sire." Iza spoke in a small voice. What made the gift even better was it was practical and he could use it or even just look at it if he didn't wear it. He fumbled with the watch as he tried to put it on, clearly, not ever having put a watch on before. After a few failed attempts he still continued to struggle. He definitely needed help.

Seeing and hearing the genuine joy in Iza's reaction to the gift made Shizuwan feel strangely warm. He couldn’t help but softly smile at the other hybrid as he watched the raven fumble with the watch. Clearly, he wasn't used to it. Without much thought, the dog-hybrid reached out carefully catching the watch in his hand before gently maneuvering Iza's hand with the same care he would give a patient. The brunette with partially bleached hair smoothly fastened the watch onto Iza's wrist and smiled when he saw it was a perfect fit. It seems that there would be no need to ask the shop to readjust it after all. When he had bought the watch, he had merely given an estimate on the size, for it to turn out so well was quite a miracle. Furthermore, it truly did look good on him just as Shizuwan had imagined. "Happy Birthday, Queen."

Ears twitched when Shizuwan reached out. Naturally, Iza half turned toward Shizuwan to make himself more comfortable as the canine helped him. How careful and caring his touch was as he was gentle in putting the watch he struggled with on. He couldn't help how his ears felt like they got hot from the small embarrassment he felt. Even his face had gotten a little red, but he was glad that it was dark so he could continue to hide. Shizuwan felt warm.

Honestly, it was amusing to find that the watch seemed to fit perfectly. Iza turned his hand once it was on securely, putting his hand on Shizuwan's. He looked at Shizuwan then when he spoke. Ah-- really this was almost too much for him. His ears turned back in small embarrassment as he brought a free hand to move hair out of his own face. Honestly, he had no reason to act and seem so shy. "Thank you, I... I really like it." His tail was up as it softly swayed.

To even hear those sincere words, Shizuwan couldn't control the warmth that spread in his chest and the smile that fluttered from his lips.

"I'm glad." His tail thumped softly against the bench.

Iza mirrored him unconsciously as he gave his own smile at Shizuwan's words. Even hearing the soft thump of their tail against the bench, he couldn't help himself from tilting his head. The feeling of wanting to lean into Shizuwan was there and he did, only to stop. He was close to their face, as if he wanted to bunt his forehead onto theirs, "Oh- sorry," The hand that brushed hair out of his face moved to the back of his neck paired with a nervous laugh.

Confused by what Iza was apologizing for, Shizuwan tilted his head giving a clear questioning and curious look. It was in moments like these that you could see Shizuwan's resemblance to a dog. He was usually so composed, well he was still composed but there was a sort of innocence to the head tilt.

Seeing the way Shizuwan looked at him it was hard to deny that Shizuwan looked cute when he tilted his head. As if, Shizuwan didn't exactly understand but Iza supposed that was okay. Despite how there were many other things he could look at, he kept his gaze on Shizuwan. It was soft and tender moments like these that Iza didn't want to lose, and with little thought Iza brought a hand up to Shizuwan's face. His touch was soft as he caressed their cheek. Oddly, to Iza he couldn't explain why this moment felt important. "Sometimes, you can be so cute." Iza couldn't help the small chuckle.

"Cute?" Shizuwan questioned bluntly while staring back into Iza's eyes. He allowed the cat-hybrid to hold his cheek, even leaning a bit into it as he continued. "How is a grown man like me cute?"

Iza nods at Shizuwan’s blunt question. Even seeing how he leaned into the palm of his hand made Iza softly chuckle. Really, it was the little things. How could Shizuwan not notice?

“You sound like you can’t believe someone like you could be cute, Sire,” He started off smoothing as his hand stilled, “it’s cute how... when you get focused your ears do that little thing where they perk up a little or when you get happy they do that too. And your tail wags a lot too when you feel that way. And when you get mad or a little irritated your fur starts puffing up. Sometimes, your eyes do that thing where they get bright because you’re excited or happy too,” Iza couldn’t help the small laugh again, “There’s a lot of little things you do that’s cute to me.”

_Ah, he laughed._

There was a certain shine in Shizuwan's olive eyes when he saw Iza's warm smile. He was truly beautiful with the moon shining above him, illuminating his face and multiplying that mysterious allure of his. That smile was something he didn't want to show anyone else. Instinctual possessiveness made the dog-hybrid want to lock it up and hide it away from other people's eyes so that no one but him could have it.

What a silly instinct.

Shizuwan's hand reached out, cupping Iza's cheek slowly and gently rubbing his thumb against it.

Yes, what a silly instinct this was. _Dangerous_.

Then, Shizuwan pinched that soft skin and stretched Iza's cheek out. "Such a cheeky, Queen." He muttered matter-of-factly.

The feline couldn’t help but notice this shine in Shizuwan’s eyes. Perhaps it was only the reflection of the moon’s light. Even if it was, Iza still found it to be alluring. When he felt Shizuwan’s hand on his cheek and how their thumb rubbed against his face, it was easy for Iza to lean into the hand that could hurt him. The danger wasn’t present, but how hard would it be for Shizuwan to move his hand just the right way to cause damage? Ah...that didn’t matter. None of it mattered.

Iza couldn’t help the purrs only for him to meow in small protest at Shizuwan pinching his cheek, “Nyy— Sire, that’s mean.” He tried to pull away as the hand from Shizuwan’s cheek moved to their shoulder, “It took me a long time to notice that stuff, you know?” A small huff as his tail thumped against the bench in small irritation. His ears leaned back in small defense.

It was amusing to see Iza fidget like this. Usually around others he was so composed but around Shizuwan he had this clumsiness that could only be called cute. He chuckled at how huffy the other hybrid was. "Is that so?" He didn’t think much of the compliment, too captivated by the person that gave it instead. He released the raven’s pale cheeks and rubbed small circles where he had pinched prior. Shizuwan couldn't help the small smile as he noticed every little action Iza's body made from the sway of his tail to the twitch of his ear. It made the other man endearing and it made Shizuwan want to tease him more.

An ear flicked hearing Shizuwan’s chuckle. Iza couldn’t help but pout as he felt Shizuwan’s hand stop pinching his cheek and instead started rubbing small circles around where it stung a little. “Yeah, of course it did. Most of the time I was running away from you.” He spoke with a thump of his tail, even if he started purring contently now. The hand with the watch around his wrist moved to lay on top of the hand Shizuwan was using to touch his face. Iza took a deep breath, slowly exhaling as he turned his face to nuzzle into Shizuwan’s palm. “It...” He shook his head then, “Never mind.” Honestly he thought Shizuwan would make fun of him for such a stupid confession anyway. Instead, he simply chose to hold onto this moment instead.

Shizuwan wondered what Iza wanted to say with such a face. But, he didn't want to press for answers when the other would likely just go and run away again. When he was ready, Iza would tell him. For now, something else was important. "Let me say it again." Gingerly, he caressed Iza's face with a smile. "Happy Birthday."

Iza's tail raised when Shizuwan spoke up. His eyes dilated as he felt their hand caress his face again. Sometimes, Iza wished he could better understand expressions. That smile could have been for any reason. That gaze could have been seen by anyone else. He couldn't help how he wanted to keep it for himself, some way, somehow, but who was he to capture someone who shone so bright? Hearing Shizuwan say the words again. Why did it seem so meaningful when it came out of him versus someone else? Without thought, Iza bunted his forehead onto Shizuwan's. In the end, did he really deserve their kindness? "You don't have to say it again." _Just tell me you're happy to be here with me._

When Iza bunted his forehead against Shizuwan's, he closed his eyes instinctively. "I just felt like it."

_Happy Birthday'_ \- it is a phrase that wishes one good things on the day of their birth and it can also hold another meaning:

_"I am happy you were born."_

Something like that is likely too straightforward of a saying for people of this day and age, but surely many understand the meaning of such a simple phrase.

Shizuwan lingered in this position for a bit, enjoying Iza's warmth against him before he rubbed their foreheads together a bit and scooted away from the other hybrid. He stood up, stretching while looking up at the sky with a satisfied look on his face. "Let's go get something to eat." The dog-hybrid's ears flopped up a bit as he looked over his shoulder at Iza. "My treat."

Of course Shizuwan just felt like it.

It was simply in his nature to do what he wanted, even if Iza couldn't exactly understand his thought process when it came to certain things he would choose to do. Iza hadn't stopped purring and feeling how Shizuwan rubbed his forehead against his own-- ah... It was almost too much honestly. Once Shizuwan pulled away and stood up, Iza looked at him and how he looked at the sky. To Iza, Shizuwan was beautiful under the moon. Why didn't he go out at night more often? What a stupid question. Shizuwan wasn't nocturnal. The fact he was even staying awake and not leaving to go back to the dorm to sleep was heart-warming.

Iza saw the way Shizuwan's ears flopped up when he glanced backward and in a moment he stood up, "Oh, yeah sure that sounds good. Where should we eat?" He hoped he would be made to choose just because it was his birthday. Honestly, he would never be able to decide.

"Wherever you like." Shizuwan replied, but after a second he quickly added. "But nothing too expensive. Or else I'll have to sleep on the streets."

Oh God the pressure of having to decide. Iza contemplated, though hearing the quickly added words he laughed. "I wouldn't take you for all your money, Sire. So, don't worry, even if I did I wouldn't let you sleep on the streets either." It was true. Even if it was an exaggeration on Shizuwan's part, Iza couldn't possibly let the faux blond end up on the streets. Had it been anyone else, he probably would have. He brought a hand to his own face in thought.

"Ah...what about that steakhouse? You know the one I'm talking about right."

"Steakhouse?" Shizuwan seemed to know of which Iza was talking about. He had overheard their coworkers talking about the restaurant which had opened not too far from where they worked, saying that it was very delicious. The dog-hybrid tried to recall where it was located. "The one that opened up by the clinic you mean?"

Ears perked as he nodded. With their question Iza gave a hum. "I think so. That's a bit of a walk from here isn't it?" He kept trying to think. "We can go somewhere closer."

"Nah, it's fine." Shizuwan took out his phone to search for the address. "Besides, a walk before dinner would be pleasant."

"Alright, which way do we go then?" Iza asked, moving to stand close to Shizuwan's side as his tail curled under his waist to hide again. He almost wanted to put an arm around Shizuwan's to interlock them together, but he decided to pocket his hands in his coat instead.

Shizuwan leaned down a bit and closer to Iza to show him his phone with the directions. "It appears we head..." The dog-hybrid surveyed their surroundings and looked back at the map before pointing in a particular direction. "... that way."

Iza looked at the phone when Shizuwan had offered it. Honestly, he wasn't exactly that great with directions finding it a thousand times easier to find himself lost than found. Yeah, he felt lucky that Shizuwan was with him and knew directions. Once Shizuwan pointed in a particular direction, Iza meowed, "Then onward we go~ I heard that the place has some really good fish."

"We're going to a _steakhouse_ ," Shizuwan retorted, "If you want good fish, we should get sushi."

"Okay, I'll get steak or something then. Sometimes steakhouses make good fish too." Iza huffed in response. "Besides, I can always get sushi tomorrow as a treat. Too much fish isn't good for me anyway." He waved a hand that he took out of his pocket as he kept walking with Shizuwan.

"Yeah, it's good to get something different every once in a while." Shizuwan nodded. "Too much of anything will just make you sick. Moderation is the key."

Iza hums, of course he should fully agree but he couldn't bring himself to. He supposed he could never exactly allow himself to moderate just how much he would smoke in a night. Cutting back on the sweet taste of mint was hard. "I suppose so, but who am I to deny myself the pleasure of something good?" Hypocritically, Iza would tell patients exactly what Shizuwan had just said.

"It's a little something called 'self-control'." Shizuwan snarked with a huff. Of course, Iza had caught on to what he had been referring to despite having been on the subject of food. "You're getting older. Don't you think it's time to exude more of it?"

Iza laughs when Shizuwan huffs. _Self-control_... Iza brought a hand to his own face, "As a cat my age, I'm still pretty young. Overindulging in the small pleasure of life isn't something that bad. Besides, if it helps calm my nerves why shouldn't I use it?" His hand moved as he spoke, gesturing and waving in an animated fashion.

"You call _that_ calm?" Shizuwan questioned with a smidge of honesty and disbelief. "Still, it isn't good for you and the withdrawals will only get harder as you get older."

"What do you mean calm? It wore off a while ago when we were at the park." A small huff. "It only takes a like fifteen or thirty minutes for the 'high' to go away and after I have to wait like two hours to even get another hit if I finish a whole cigarette." Though, hearing Shizuwan talk about the withdrawals, he sighed. "Okay, you have a point, but that's only if I run out." Iza's ears turned back in defense.

"I'm trying to cut back, alright? It's just..." His hand went back in his pocket, "It's just hard." Honestly, he was doing it more or less for Hibiya. They were someone he never did want to constantly disappoint, even if he was sure Hibiya got disappointed with him often.

"Of course it's hard," Shizuwan agreed promptly. "It's going to be hard at first, but when it comes to the future, it will be better in the long run to bear with it now while you still are able to. Breaking addiction is like trying to break a habit, it's bound to be difficult beyond imaginable." He didn't intend for this to sound like a lecture, but he wanted to express that he knew that this was no child's play.

Iza took in what Shizuwan said, ultimately deciding to wave a hand as if brushing it off. "It's my birthday. I think I earned a day to have fun without having to think about the consequences." That was why he was out here anyway. It wasn't like he was trying to find trouble or parties anyway. "So, don't worry about it. Not like I'm going to die anytime soon, ne?"

"Yeah, but..." Shizuwan's voice trailed off until he quietly muttered. "I'll still be worried." Mumbling this, the dog-hybrid's eyes slid over to Iza, staring at him for a second before he turned around and moved a bit forward. They had arrived at their destination. "The steakhouse is over here."

Hearing Shizuwan trail off, only to hear the softly muttered words-- it seemed to have struck a chord with the feline, as an ear turned toward Shizuwan while the other leaned back. How stupid was he to think that Shizuwan still hated him and that everything he was doing was just some ruse. Iza looked at him when, "I thought..." He faltered for a moment when Shizuwan turned and moved forward. Iza's ears perked seeing the steakhouse. He hoped while they ate, things would be good. It was bothersome to feel these emotions when he knew better.

"Oh then-- let's go inside."

With that, the two entered the restaurant and they requested a booth seat which Shizuwan had seen open rather than a regular table.


	2. Simply Simple

Once inside and seated, they were left with the menus. The waiter would come back later.

Iza's tail came out from under his shirt to sway as his ears leaned forward. "What are you going to get, Sire?" To Iza the chicken looked good, but this was a steakhouse. If he got that he was sure Shizuwan would judge him for it.

"Hmm..." Shizuwan hummed as he browsed the menu. The dog-hybrid flipped through the whole book before going back to the start. "I'm thinking, the T-bone steak. How about you?"

Iza thought as he looked at the menu. He wasn't about to get something that wasn't meat, even if he wanted too. Hearing Shizuwan's answer, Iza gave a hum. "I'm thinking about a ribeye. I'm not feeling like having a bone right now." He responded, putting the menu down, having decided that was what he wanted.

As the pair were deciding the waitress returned to take their order of drinks. The feline asked for water.

"And you, Hon?" She asked Shizuwan. "If you both are ready to order the food I can do that right now too." The waitress asked, noticing one menu faced down.

"Water for me too." Shizuwan answered as he neatly stacked his menu on top of Iza's. "I'll have a T-bone steak."

"Alright, and you?" She turned to Iza then. He was quick to give his answer of the ribeye and once it was written down she spoke. "I'll get that put in for you both and get your water."

Iza expressed his gratitude as she left and finally turned to Shizuwan.

"This place is really nice. I can't wait to try the meat." A soft laugh, "I'm actually really hungry. I didn't eat much today."

"Me too. It smells good." Shizuwan commented as he sniffed the air. Of course, he could just smell the meat even from where they sat. Good thing he wasn't Pavlov's dog or else he'd be drooling now.

Iza's tail couldn't help but away as he looked at Shizuwan again. Sure, he might not have been under the moonlight anymore but he still looked appealing in Iza's eyes. He spoke up again, "Tell me what you think is cute about me, Sire." It seemed to have come out of nowhere.

An eyebrow rose at the sudden request. What was with Iza all of a sudden? Shizuwan didn't know. "Cute? About you, Queen?" He appeared to think for a moment but didn't answer. Instead, he focused his attention to stare at the raven for a while.

Ears twitched, "Yeah, I told you what was cute about you so..." He trailed off, his ears slowly turning back maybe he shouldn't have asked but maybe Iza thought that it would only be fair. He upturned his nose then, getting defensive. "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

Seeing Iza turn defensive, Shizuwan couldn't help but let a chuckle slip. "There's something cute." He leaned a cheek on his hand as he smiled at the raven. His olive eyes were warm and his smile had an edge of a teasing tone to it.

Iza turned to look at Shizuwan when he spoke, clasping his hands together in front of him, "Is there really? Tell me." It sounded like a demand, and it may as well have been one. Did he pay any mind to how Shizuwan rested his cheek on his hand? No, all he cared about was the compliments.

Shizuwan quickly moved his hand to cover his mouth. He couldn't help but snort at Iza's response. The cat-hybrid was usually so sly, yet he tended to have vulnerable moments like this. Was it that he let his guard down around Shizuwan? Or did he do it with others too? No good, he didn't like that thought. It'd be best if Iza was only this way with him.

"Yeah, there is." Shizuwan teased, "But, I'm not telling."

Seeing Shizuwan cover his mouth and make a sound as if he were laughing, Iza’s tail fluffed up as it flicked. Were they making fun of him? Iza may have been losing his composure slowly but it didn’t bother him in the way it normally would. Normally, he would stop and regain his cool, aloof persona, but with Shizuwan it proved impossible. Ears leaned back as his brows furrowed at Shizuwan’s teasing. “What do you mean? I told you instantly at the park. That’s unfair~ I deserve something at least, ne?” He spoke, his voice started high pitched before it slowly returned to his normal tone. It only displayed his disbelief and made his pouting more apparent.

"You said all that on your own, though." Shizuwan pointed out. He could easily give in, but Iza being all huffy was an amusing sight that he was in the mood for. He couldn't help but want to push the other’s buttons more. Though, before he could, the waitress came back with their waters and food, setting it down before them.

Iza gave Shizuwan a look. A look that said: _Are you serious right now?_ The feline didn't recall him freely telling Shizuwan what made him cute. Shizuwan asked and Iza delivered the answer. He opened his mouth to retort and counter-argue, but the waitress came back in almost perfect time and placed food and drinks down.

"Hope you both enjoy it." She said, "If you need anything let me know."

Iza gave his thanks. His ears were leaned forward. The food looked amazing. He looked at Shizuwan's plate, "Yours looks so good, but mine's got some fatty bits" His tail swayed almost contently. "Wonder if it'll be as savory as fatty tuna..." Iza was already drooling at the thought.

"Those are usually the most flavorful parts," Shizuwan replied matter-of-factly. He cut into his steak before bringing up the piece to his mouth and chewing and swallowing it. It was delicious, the sizzling meat and harmony of spices didn't overpower the natural beef taste.

“Is that so?” Iza asked, looking down at the marbled meat then back to Shizuwan. With a small huff he picked up his knife and fork, cutting a piece, “I knew that. The fatty bit is always the best.” Then he ate it. Iza softly hummed as his ears quivered in small delight.

Once he swallowed he spoke with a small singing tone, “Nyaa~ as I thought the fatty bits are always the best.” He cut a small bit and using his fork offered to Shizuwan, “Want a little fatty bit?”

Shizuwan watched Iza as he happily ate his steak. The cat-hybrid's behavior was quite endearing, he couldn't help but admit that to himself. Especially, when he made an effort to share with Shizuwan. Seeing the piece of meat on the fork offered to him, Shizuwan stared for a second before he leaned over the table. "Alright," was all he said before he engulfed the small bit of meat and took it with him, off the fork, as he sat back down in his seat.

Once Shizuwan leaned over and took the piece of the fatty bit off his fork and sat down, Iza couldn’t help himself from purring. He was trying not to slowly blink. This wasn’t a date or anything anyway. Just two friends(?) going out to eat and celebrating his birthday that’s all. Besides it felt completely natural for him to share his food with someone else, of course it didn’t mean Shizuwan had to share his food. It was Iza being the social eater that he was. His tail was up as he cut another piece, “Good right?” Honestly he had to stop the impulse of wanting to keep giving Shizuwan every little bit of his food as he brought the cut piece to his mouth to eat.

Shizuwan nodded as he chewed and swallowed the piece before he licked his lips. "Yeah, it's good." Then, he cut a piece of his and held it out toward Iza, offering it to him without a word.

An ear flicked when he heard Shizuwan speak. He was busy cutting another part before he saw the offering. Easily, Iza leaned forward and took the bit off the fork and leaned back again. His ears leaned forward as he closed his eyes in contentment. Then after he swallowed he spoke, “That ones really good too.” A small hum of approval as he drinks some water.

“I’d come back here again, wouldn’t you?” Honestly, to Iza the food tasted better because Shizuwan was there.

"Yeah," Shizuwan nodded. "The food is good and the ambience is nice. Plus, it's close to work." He cut into his food as he spoke, casually so. "It's a good place to go after our shift. Plus..." He stabbed one of the pieces and brought it to his mouth as he continued, "I'm interested in those lunch specials I saw on the menu..." he said before plopping the piece into his mouth and chewing it.

Iza listened, softly nodding in agreement as he cut yet, another piece of his ribeye. Only a few more bites and it was gone, much to Iza’s displeasure. When Shizuwan trailed off Iza looked at him, mirroring his action of stabbing one of the pieces of meat but Iza ate his as Shizuwan continued. Iza hummed finishing off his bite before he spoke. “The lunch specials did look good. Maybe some other time then.” He picked on another piece of meat, bringing it to his mouth, “Their desserts looked good too, I’d suggest getting one but I don’t want to make you spend so much money.” Iza took the meat into his mouth then.

Shizuwan finished up his steak, setting down his fork. "It's fine." He raised his hand, calling over a waiter. When someone came over, the dog-hybrid requested, "Can you bring over the menu? We want to look over the desserts."

Seeing that Shizuwan was finished already Iza perked up. He still had maybe 2 more bites to go. Then the waitress.

"Sure, hun, I'll get that for you right quick." Then she left.

By that time, Iza had luckily finished his food. He was going to say something but the waitress got back faster than anticipated. How unlucky.

She handed Shizuwan the menu. "Do you need a few minutes to decide?" It was asked as she pulled on the pair's ticket to add on to it.

Iza spoke up, "Maybe a few." He looked at Shizuwan, "Right? Unless you know what you want to get already."

"Yeah," Shizuwan nodded to Iza before turning back to the waitress. "We'll need some time."

"Alright that's just fine, I'll give you both a few minutes then." With that the waitress left.

It only took a second for Iza to realize he didn't have a menu but it was already too late to get the waitress back. _Ah...oh well._

"What ones are there? I remember seeing one where it's in a skillet with a cookie or something." Iza spoke as he leaned forward, despite the fact that it made no difference. He contemplated getting up to sit next to Shizuwan but, it was just a dessert anyway.

"Here," Shizuwan closed the menu and passed it over to Iza. "You choose. It's your birthday."

Being handed the menu, Iza took it and looked through the deserts. He wanted to pick something they both could share. It wasn't for any other reason besides that. "Oh, then uhm..." Still, he looked through it. Honestly, he didn't know what Shizuwan liked when it came to sweets.

"Then we should get that cookie thing, we can share." He chimed happily as he put the menu down.

The waitress came back after a few minutes, "Have you both decided what you'd like?"

"A skillet cookie." Shizuwan answered, before giving Iza a look asking whether he had anything else he would like.

The waitress wrote it down, "Anything else?" She asked, seeing how the dog-hybrid and the cat-hybrid looked at each other.

Iza spoke without a second thought, "I think that's all for both of us then."

"Okay, I'll get that in. It should take only a few minutes." She took the menu and left then.

When she was gone Iza sighed, almost in relief. "What are we doing after this?"

"What do you want to do?" Shizuwan prompted.

Iza had to think about it. Honestly, he just wanted to be with Shizuwan. It didn't really matter where they went or what they did. His ears turned to the sides, a bashful display as he softly laughed bringing a hand to the back of his neck, "I don't really know. I kind of just..." He waved a hand, "Maybe we can go somewhere after? Not sure what's open right now."

Shizuwan sipped his water as he thought on it. There were a couple of places that he knew would be open but he wasn't sure where Iza would want to go. "Yeah, we could check out what's open around here..." the ideas that popped into Shizuwan's head were things like karaoke, bar, club, park; but the dog-hybrid didn't really think the first three would be all that fun and they just got back from the last idea. Well, he should probably just leave it to Iza. It was his day.

Hearing Shizuwan speak up, Iza's tail raised to slowly sway. "I'm sure there's something. If not... It's not a big deal. It's nice getting to spend time with you that isn't work or school related." Honestly, Iza didn't think much of it. If he liked someone's company then of course he'd want to be around them. It was never that hard to tell if he liked someone or not.

The waitress came back then, "Here's your skillet cookie." She placed it on top of a potholder to absorb the heat, then placed down spoons. "It's hot so be careful while eating." The waitress left again, presumably getting their receipt ready for when the pair are ready to leave after paying.

Iza perked up seeing the desert and smelling it, "It smells good." The ice cream was already starting to slowly melt and seeing it being lightly coated with chocolate Iza figured he would be fine. He picked up a spoon then, "Want to try it first, Sire?"

"No, birthday boy first." Shizuwan teased as he motioned for the other hybrid to start.

“Buyer first.” Iza deflected and gestured with his spoon for Shizuwan to start it off.

Shizuwan huffed, taking the spoon from Iza's hand and scooping a generous portion of cookie and ice cream. He brought the spoon close to him only to stop. "Hey, I think there's something weird in here..." The dog-hybrid then leans over the table as he tries to show the spoon's contents to Iza.

Iza couldn’t help the smug look on his face when Shizuwan finally took the spoon from him. He couldn’t help himself from putting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward in what appeared to make Iza look extremely comfortable. Not many people get to see him relaxed and not as alert as he normally is in public; Ah no, maybe Shizuwan is just special. He was taken out of his thoughts when Shizuwan spoke, and Iza lifted his head off the palms of his hands, “eh?” He examined the spoon full of the contents.

“What do you mean something weird? It looks perfectly fine to me.”

The moment after Iza had finished his sentence before he closed his mouth, Shizuwan shoved the spoon and its contents into the cat-hybrid's mouth, though not so forcefully that he would cause the other to choke; just enough so the contents sat on his tongue.

With the spoon being put in his mouth, Iza hummed in surprise. Though, quickly that hum of surprise changed to one of bliss. With little thought, Iza slowly blinked his eyes as he pulled back to eat and savor the treat. He slowly nodded his head as if approving. "It's really good, Sire. You should have some." Iza picked up a spoon then and picked up some of the ice cream and cookie, "Here, here~ try it now." He offered the spoon.

Shizuwan doesn't hesitate to take the spoon, leaning forward and opening his mouth to take the dessert in. He scraped the spoon clean as he sat down and chewed and swallowed the contents before licking his lips. It was good. It has been a while since he had chocolate and it still was as tasty as ever. The vanilla ice cream was very nice touch too, creamy and light.

"Good right?" Iza softly laughed seeing how Shizuwan licked his lips as if satisfied. He gathered another scoop of the cookie and ice cream, only this time he brought the spoon to his mouth to eat it instead. "Hmm~" He swallowed before speaking, "I could eat this all the time."

"Mhm," Shizuwan hummed as he nodded in agreement, waiting for his turn.

Iza assumed Shizuwan was going to dig in too but seeing him wait, Iza couldn’t help but internally think of how cute he looked. Really, what a puppy. Iza scooped up some more of the treat and presented it to Shizuwan, “Here, Sire. Have some more.”

Seeing Iza hold up the spoon, Shizuwan once again takes the bite and savors the sweetness of the dessert. He had quite a sweet tooth and couldn't help but seep out how much he enjoyed the dessert with his expression, despite his silence.

Once Shizuwan took the treat from his spoon, Iza’s tail couldn’t help the slow sway. It really was as the saying went: _The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach._ Ah. Wait no, obviously Iza wasn’t trying to win Shizuwan’s affections. Even if Shizuwan looked endearingly cute with how they seemed to enjoy the sweets. Maybe it was an illusion of him reading the way Shizuwan’s ears seemingly perk. Yeah, they definitely didn’t move. Iza took a spoon full of the cookie and ice cream for himself again, unable to help how he softly laughed as he ate it.

"What's so funny?" Shizuwan looked up at Iza, seemingly having snapped from his dessert craze. His ears rose up in curiosity as he questioned the other hybrid.

"You." Iza comments almost casually as he gets the last bit of the cookie and ice cream. He offered it with a hum, as if giving small encouragement for Shizuwan to have the last bite. If he didn't eat it then Iza would finish it off.

After several short moments the waitress came back with the receipt in a small black folder that was made for it. "Are you two ready to check out?"

Shizuwan turned to the waitress without taking the bite, giving the rest to Iza as he replied, "Yes," and took out his wallet.

Iza ate the last bite when Shizuwan turned toward the waitress, assuming the dog-hybrid didn't want it.

The waitress offered the folder with the billing. "I can take it now or you can come up to the register if ya'll are all done eating." Whichever was easier, honestly.

Shizuwan takes the small black folder, opening it and going through the expenses before he puts in his card and passes it back to the waitress.

The waitress took the folder and left. It only took a few minutes but she came back quickly. "Alright just sign here and you both are good to go." She handed the folder back to Shizuwan, "You two have a great rest of the night."

Iza got up then, pulling his wallet out to leave a tip for her. Figured he might as well. "Ready to go, Sire?"

"Yeah," Shizuwan put away his card and signed the receipt allowing Iza to tip her despite how the tip was already included in the bill. He then stood up, stretching his legs a bit before he began heading toward the restaurant's exit with Iza not far behind him.

* * *

Once they were out, Iza pocketed his hands. His tail freely swayed in display of safety around the dog-hybrid. With small hums, Iza keeps walking next to Shizuwan, "It time for you to go back and go to sleep now?"

Shizuwan looks at Iza for a moment before he returns his gaze in front of him. "Only if it's time for you too."

Iza laughs then, "I don't really sleep at night, you know. I guess if you want we can just walk around for a while, ne?" He offered something thinking it was the least he could do. It wasn't like they had to do anything, honestly Iza was just fine with Shizuwan's company, whether they did anything together or were simply together.

Shizuwan grunted in response and wordlessly walked side-by-side to Iza.

It was nice like this. The night air was cool and refreshing, maybe a tad bit too chilly, but the two hybrids found a peaceful comfort to it. Or, perhaps, it was each other's company which truly comforted them.

Regardless, Shizuwan couldn't help but hold a subtle smile. His tail swayed as they strolled into the night.

Had it been any other night, Iza would have been on the roof smoking his worries away. Even if that didn’t change the reality of things. Hearing the way Shizuwan grunted, Iza simply hummed, glancing at the faux blond before noticing how their tail swayed. With a small blush he averted his gaze, seeing it as Shizuwan being as content as he was.

Right now, Iza didn’t care where they went together finding that all he really wanted for his birthday was to spend it with someone. Who knew that it would have been Shizuwan anyway? Iza didn’t. He had thought for sure no one would have cared enough to seek him out in the city.

There was a sense of yearning as Iza walked next to Shizuwan, he wanted to hold his hand but refrained himself thinking that it was a silly childish desire of intimacy.

In the end, Iza was perfectly fine walking with Shizuwan well into the night. Until inevitably, they would have to part and see each other the day after and the day after that.

Iza wondered if anything would be different between them. It was all he could hope for.

End


End file.
